One Simple Day
by sandlizt2
Summary: Nathan is in the NBA in Seattle. Haley moved from TH when she was 16 and now lives in Seattle. This is what happens when they cross paths. Will it be hate? Love?
1. Chapter 1

Haley James lives in Seattle, Washington. She used to live in Tree Hill, NC but she moved to WA when she was 16. Her father got a new job for Boeing, and one day he took his whole family with him. She went on to graduate high school and decided to attend the University of Washington. She is majoring in Business and she will be graduating this year after taking a year off, due to her parents passing away from a car accident. In Tree Hill, Haley is best friends with Lucas Scott. They still talk on the phone and visit each other at times. Haley's other passion, besides doing her best in school is singing. She is amazing at it. She has not been in a serious relationship since high school, and her high school relationship was not that serious.

Nathan Scott lives in Seattle, Washington. He used to live in Tree Hill, NC. He never really got along with his parents. He has a half brother named Lucas. They are friends, but they are not close friends so they don't speak often. Only at family gatherings or what not. He is in the NBA and plays for the Seattle Sonics. Nathan was a party boy. He was always at NBA parties, surrounded by groupies and paparazzi. He was pretty famous, and was a Seattle basketball hero. He had his own shoe deal, commercials, and ads. Nathan had it all, or so he thought. He had never been in a serious relationship. He just "dated", and he didn't really care much about the girls he dated. Sometimes his agent Clay would set him up with other celebrities, but those never lasted.

Nathan and Haley went to Tree Hill High together. Nathan does not really know or remember Haley because she was not in the popular crowd. Haley knows who Nathan is, she knows what he does and knows what he looks like, but she does not care. She never really liked him in high school because he was a jerk. This story is of what happens between Haley and Nathan when they meet again (even though Nathan thinks its for the first time).

* * *

Haley lived with two roommates, Marissa and Jacklyn. She sometimes went to a bar in downtown Seattle called Spacers, where she often performed cover songs. She loved it there because it was a low key sit down bar. On this particular night, she was just beginning to sing her cover of "Cryin'" by Aerosmith, it would also be her last song of the night because she was about to go home.

Nathan lived in Mercer Island, which was about 20 minutes from Seattle. He lived in a big house in a gated community near a couple other NBA players. On this day he was pretty bored. He had nothing to do because he was on off season and he lived by himself. He did not go out alone often, but today was different. He ended up at a small bar called Spacers. He just needed a drink and he wanted to get away from his house for a little bit. He secretly hoped nobody would recognize him, so he wore a baseball cap, jeans and a tshirt. The bouncer quickly recognized him and asked him if he wanted a VIP booth.

"No thanks, I'm cool just hanging out at the bar and drinking some beers" he said.

"Alright Mr. Scott, enjoy your night", the bouncer said.

"Hey, thanks man I think I will", Nathan responded.

Nathan walked over to the bar and sat down. He had a great view of the stage, and on that stage was a woman singing "Cryin'" by Aerosmith. He was so mesmerized by her voice that he almost did not remember where he was.

"Sir, sir... sir? What can I get you?" the bartender was asking annoyed.

"oh, oh I'm sorry man can I get a Corona?" Nathan snapped out of his trance.

"She's an amazing singer isn't she?" the bartender smirked.

"Yeah, she really is! Does she sing here often?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, mostly on weekends but today she said she was bored and needed to get out of the house, but I love it when she comes because she does a great job" said the bartender.

"Thats awesome". Nathan replied. He got his beer and he went to sit closer at a small table near the side of the stage. He wanted to talk to her, he wanted to know her name. He wanted to know everything about her. Except, he did not know how he would approach her. He had never had this feeling before. This feeling of nervousness. It was so strange to him. The last time he could remember feeling this way was when he was in middle school and he liked some girl. When this mysterious woman finished singing she walked off the stage to loud cheering. She was walking off stage and walking near his table. He did not know what to do so he stood up kind of in front of her blocking her way. This startled Haley a bit, so she stopped right in her tracks.

"Hey, um you sounded great" Nathan mustered out.

"Um, oh uh thanks" She smiled at him.

"yeah, um do you want to have a drink with me?" Nathan asked?

"I dont usually drink with strangers, do I know you from somewhere?" Haley asked. He looked familiar but she didnt remember from where. Then she knew who he was, and she got annoyed.

"No, because I think I would remember someone as beautiful as you" Nathan said.

Haley burst out laughing. "Is that your best pick up line hometown hero".

"I thought you didnt know me?" He said.

"I thought I didnt either but, then I remembered". Haley smirked.

" I just want to buy you a drink for that awesome performance, if that's alright?" he said sweetly.

Haley thought for a second, but before she could respond three girls came up to Nathan.

"Hey are you Nathan Scott"? Said one of the girls

"Yeah, um yea hi" he said still looking at Haley

"oh my gosh, we knew it! You are so hot. Can we take a picture please" said the tallest girl.

"yeah sure" he responded.

One of the girls went up to Haley and said "Can you take a picture of us please".

"sure sweetie, lets get you in with this hometown hero" she said smiling.

"Im not a hometown hero" Nathan said rolling his eyes

"you can be my hero any day" said one of the girls. Haley took the pictures and gave the girls their camera.

One of the girls had her arm around him still and was rubbing her hand on his chest, which he was trying to take off. She then started to whisper in his ear. All Nathan wanted to do was talk to the beautiful singing woman but she rolled her eyes and walked away. He didn't even know what the one girl was saying. She was telling him something about going home with her, but he didn't care. He wanted to leave with the mysterious woman who he didn't even know what her name was. He was able to get the girl off of him, but by that time the woman he so desperately wanted to talk to was now long gone. More people were starting to approach him and asking him for pictures, which he couldn't turn away because he didn't like denying his fans.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I forgot to post this in my last chapter. I do not own one tree hill or the characters. **_

* * *

Lucas Scott was Haley's best friend from Tree Hill. He came up to Seattle as a third stop on his US book tour. He was to stay in Seattle 2 days and then would have to leave for the next stop of the tour. The first stop he made was of course at Haley's apartment.

Haley opened the door to her apartment at the sound of the doorbell.

"LUCAS! Oh my gosh! I cant believe you are really here!I have missed you so much! How are you? How's Mrs. Scott?" She gave him a huge bear hug.

"I'm great, Peyton is great and my future baby is great!" Lucas said.

"Wait what! Is P. Sawyer preggo!" Haley exclaimed.

"yep! 3 months!" Lucas said happily.

"Aww, I'm so excited for the both of you! Come in make yourself at home! I ordered some pizza and it should be on its way." she smiled.

"Great, I'm starving! So what have you been up to Haley Bob?

"Just trying to finish school. Thats it"

"Thats great!"

"Lucas Scott. How are you!" Marissa came from her bedroom and hugged Luke.

"Great thanks Marissa, where are you going to all dolled up"

"I'm going on a date!" She said giddily.

"Yeah, probably with a serial killer for all we know. She doesn't want to tell me or Jackie who this mysterious man is" Haley smirked.

"He is not a serial killer trust me. I just want you to see it to believe it. If I tell you, you will not believe me and Id rather pass on the humiliation."

"Uh huh, sure Marissa." Haley laughed.

"Just wait. You'll see! Anyway, if he comes can you get the door? I'm gonna go finish doing my hair!"

"of course! I cant wait to meet this mystery man!" She laughed again.

"so when is this pizza getting here I'm starving" Lucas asked.

"Soon I hope..." Just then the doorbell rang. "oh, that must be it! I got it!" She said as she hopped off the couch to open the door. As soon as she opened the door, her jaw dropped.

"No way! You deliver pizza now?" She asked Nathan who now stood at the doorway wearing a dark blue blazer with a white shirt underneath and some nice jeans.

Nathan was kind of confused. He had been looking for Haley for the last week at Spacers, and finally here she was in this apartment. He didn't know what to say.

"Well, do you have my pizza?" Haley asked?

"Huh? What" Nathan said giving Haley a puzzled look.

"Do you live here? Am I at the right place?" he asked.

"OK, alright you do know stalking is illegal in Washington state right?" at that comment Lucas went over to see what was happening.

"Little bro? What are you doing here? You do know our visit was tomorrow right?" Lucas said laughing and giving Nathan a hug.

"Lucas what are you doing here. Yea I know its tomorrow. Wait what you two know each other?" He asked Haley and Lucas

"Yeah, shes my best friend Haley. You know, the one I always tell you about"

"Oh right, OK.. um" Nathan chuckled a bit. "Small world big bro, small world."

"I still don't understand how your stalking me?" Haley said sarcastically.

"Oh right, no listen I have a date with..." He trailed off because Marissa came in at that moment and interrupted. "Nathan! Hi, you found my place I'm glad. Did you meet my roommate Haley and her friend Lucas?" Marissa said.

"Um small world Marissa, but Nathan is my half brother from Tree Hill" he chuckled.

"Oh wow. It is a small world. That's cool" She smiled. "Well, I'm ready Nathan should we go?" She asked.

"Yeah, lets go. See you tomorrow bro, and see you around Haley" _Haley he thought. He finally knew her name. _

"OK guys, don't wait up!" Marissa excitedly said.

_Why did she feel weird that Nathan was going out on a date with her roommate. She didn't even like the dude. She thought he was a jerk. Whatever. It must be her hunger Haley thought_.

"Haley!" Lucas tapped her shoulder.

"Huh what?" she said.

"Where did you go, what are you thinking about huh?" he smiled.

"Nothing, I was thinking about pizza" Just then the doorbell rang, and the pizza guy had finally arrived.

For the rest of the night, they sat around ate pizza, watched movies and caught up on everything that had been going on in their lives. It was as if they had seen each other yesterday. The only thing that Haley didn't mention was her run in with Nathan. They soon both fell asleep on the couch.

The next day Lucas left to go do his book signing and see Nathan. Haley was doing homework when Marissa walked into the living room.

"Hey! How was your date last night?" Haley asked.

"Are you sure _you_ don't know?" Marissa asked her.

"what is that supposed to mean Marissa?" Haley shot her a confused look

"Girl. Nathan has the hots for you." She said smiling.

"What? Good joke Mari" Haley said.

"No like, he really has the hots for you. At first I was mad, then annoyed then I was happy for you because I know that you haven't had sex in a long time and well, hes Nathan Scott "

"Eww Marissa, please" Haley pretended to barf.

"Seriously, it was just a date a lucky date with an NBA player." She laughed "But, you know its really OK if you date him I figured out hes not my type anyway" Marissa said. "I like black men, but I just wanted to see what Nathan was all about." She smiled.

"Marissa, shut up. He is totally into you." Haley said.

"Girl. Are you ready?" Marissa said to Haley.

"Ready for what?"

"To hear why Nathan Scott wants to be your baby daddy" she laughed.

"Again, eew please stop." Haley told her.

"Seriously. All night, on our date all he talked about was: What does Haley like, does she have a boyfriend, where does she sing, whats her favorite color, blah blah blah" she laughed.

"That's crazy" Haley said.

"Haley James. You are blushing!" Marissa squealed.

"No I am not! Stop it, he doesn't like me. Trust me. In high school he didn't even know I existed. We walked the same halls. We some of the same classes. We both knew Lucas. He was a real jerk as well. I heard the stories about his hookups, and you know I'm not into that. He probably just wants to add another girl to his list. I however will not be a groupie" Haley laughed.

"Haley. That was high school." Marissa explained "Maybe he has changed?"

* * *

"Mari, hes a NBA super star. Hes a hometown hero. Women throw themselves at him every day. If I ever find love I would not like to share him with multiple women" she said as she closed her book and got up to get ice cream.

"Come in Lucas" Nathan opened his front door to let Lucas inside. "Do you want anything to drink, water, soda, beer?"

"I'll take a beer thanks! So little bro how have you been, what have you been up to these days?" Lucas said as he set his things down.

"Been good, just relaxing until we start practice again." Nate said as he opened a beer himself. "How is married life? Sorry again I couldn't make it to your wedding" he said sincerely.

"Its OK, and my wife and I are doing great! What about you anyone special?"

"No, I haven't really been in a relationship since high school. It was always just dating." Nathan chuckled.

"Dating huh, is that what they call it these days?" Lucas laughed.

"Come on man, I admit. I did sleep around in high school and a bit in college, but it wasn't like it was a different girl every night. It was more of a friends with benefit thing." he said.

"Nathan, how many women have you been with. I don't think I have ever asked you." Lucas was now on the edge of his seat kind of curious at his own question and what the answer might be.

"Hmm, let me count. Well there were 4 in high school and one, two, three, four in college" he said as he counted the girls on his fingers.

"8! Wow. That's a lot of women but I honestly thought you would say waaay more". Lucas smirked.

"seriously bro, not many people actually know my number. I just guess I have always let them assume. Like I said, hen I fucked around with a girl, it was usually the same girl for a while."

"That's very, enlightening." he laughed.

"Hey you asked." Nathan wanted to ask Lucas about Haley after that comment, but he wasn't sure if he should. Luckily, he didn't have to bring her up. Lucas did that all on his own.

"So how do you know Haley? Why was she talking about stalking?" Lucas asked Nathan.

"oh yeah, um I met her at a bar last week. She was up on stage and she was singing a cover song by Aerosmith." he replied.

"Oh, that's cool. Haley is a great singer, and an even better friend" Lucas took a swig of his beer.

"Yeah she seems... nice. I wish I could talk to her again" Nathan smiled as he said this.

"Don't even think about it Nathan, I'm seeing that look in your eye and I don't like it" Lucas told Nathan.

"Don't do what?" he asked

"Dont try to get Haley to sleep with you" Lucas replied.

"Wait, what.. what do you mean Lucas what if I genuinely like this girl? " he asked.

"like? Haley isn't the type of woman who deserves to be liked. She deserves to be loved. I don't want to see her get hurt Nathan, and I know how you are" Lucas said matter of factually.

"What do you mean you know how I am? Thats bullshit Lucas" Nathan was getting mad.

"Its true little bro, you play women. Those women you were sleeping around with, where are they now. Do you even remember their names?" Lucas was getting annoyed now.

"Thats a low blow. I do remember their names, and besides I just told you I don't sleep with different women every night" Nathan raised his voice.

"Nathan. I love you man, your my brother, but I love Haley too. Shes like a sister to me and I don't want her to get hurt. I don't want her to get her hopes up by you. I remember in high school. We had just started freshmen year. Haley came home crying one day. Do you want to know why she was crying?" He asked clenching his lips.

"Did I do something to her? If I did, Lucas I don't remember I was a jerk back then" he said sadly.

"Nathan, you were a jerk. Frankly, you can still be a jerk. Let me tell you what happened.. We went to a party for the first time. It was at Dan's beach house. You were obviously drunk, Tim was obviously drunk and some other dude was obviously drunk. Haley went to use the restroom in one of the guest rooms because she didn't want to wait in line. You guys decided that you were going to go to that's same room to get high. You didn't know she was there. When she got out she said hi and left it at that, but you decided to grab her by the arm and started telling her she was beautiful. While you were doing this, Tim and the other dude were cracking up because it was obviously a dare. She tried to leave but before she did, you grabbed her face and you kissed her. " Nathan put his head down as he heard this. Why was he such a jerk to her. "that's not it Nate. She cried because first off, she thought you weren't sincere in calling her beautiful and she felt humiliated that you were all laughing. Second, she had never been kissed. Ever. And her first kiss had to be ruined by the very same person that had just been making fun of her. Of course you were drunk. All 3 of you were so you don't remember. You never did" Lucas looked upset, but he took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Lucas, I'm sorry. I honestly do not remember. How can I be such a jerk. How could I be such a jerk too her. No wonder she hates me. No wonder she wont give me the time of day. I'm horrible" Nathan said genuinely.

"Just stay away from her ok?" Lucas said.

"Ok" Nathan said.

_**This was kind of a long chapter to write. I would really like feedback from you all because I want to know if you like it or not. Sometimes I ramble on or am all over the place. Let me know what you think. I also was thinking of writing it in a way that it looked like a script. That would be easy to read and type. Hahaha, let me know what you think. Lots of please and thank yous!**_

_**'**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry it took forever. I had vacation, then I kept getting busy. Do you guys like this story so far. I've only had one review and im not sure if anyone is interested in reading this. Please comment :)**_

_**Also, I am aware Seattle Sonics don't exist and that they are now the Oklahoma Thunder but I used to love Seattle Sonics lol. So I wanted to throw their name out there. I do not own any of the NBA teams and most basketball player names are made up. Also, I do not own One tree hill or any characters. The clubs and clubs names are also made up. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**_

Chapter 3

Haley had been studying for an exam she had on Monday and it was only Friday night.. She was pretty confident that she would do a great job on it, and was also pretty tired of studying. She decided she wanted to go out and have a drink, maybe even sing a little.

"Hey Jackie, Marissa! Do you girls wanna go out! Im so done with studying for tonight." Haley yelled to her roommates.

Both her roommates agreed, and they all got dressed up. Haley was wearing some skinny jeans,some flats a purple sequined top and her hair up in a ponytail. She really didn't care how she looked because it was a sit down bar, where you could often karaoke. Marissa and Jackie on the other hand both put on dresses. They loved to get all dressed up and their hair all perfect so by the time they were done getting ready, Haley was already annoyed.

They convinced Haley to go into a popular club across the street from Spacers. She really didn't go there much but sometimes she had fun. It was more of a dancing, and not a sit down bar. When they finally made it past the long line, she felt under dressed because everyone else was wearing dresses, mini skirts or really nice outfits. She still didn't care though, because to her she wasn't there to impress anyone.

Surprisingly, they found an empty table, and they went to sit. They had a couple shots of tequila, and Haley ordered a sex on the beach. She didn't drink that much usually but tonight, she wanted to get a little buzz going. After about 15 minutes, they decided to go out on the dance floor. It was Party night or something, which meant that it was mostly hip hop music. They were all having fun dancing to themselves when Haley spotted him. Nathan. He was a few people away from him. She only noticed him because he was taller then most of the people there. He looked very concentrated, and she soon saw the reason why. There was a long haired blonde woman, and she was backing her ass up on him. She was wearing a mini skirt and you could pretty much see everything. He had his hands on that woman's hips and they were both grinding to the music. The song was "The motto" by Drake, and so they were grinding pretty fast, well...the blonde was.

"ugh, hes such a player" she thought to herself, and continued to dance with her roomies. Not even 2 seconds later both her roommates got asked to dance. "Of course" Haley thought. "They always get asked, and no one ever asks the nerd." She felt dumb and suddenly remembered why she always went out alone, to avoid being ignored by men so she went back to her table and ordered another drink. She was sitting there still watching Nathan. He was surrounded by a few other tall men who were also dancing with multiple women. She figured they must have been his teammates or something. She was deep in thought, and didn't know why because she didnt even like Nathan. Suddenly she lost her train of thought when this man came up to her.

"Can I join you and can I buy you a drink?" asked the man with light brown hair, and big brown eyes.

"Huh? Oh hi uh I guess" She smiled. He was kind of handsome she thought.

"Thanks." He sat next to her. " My name is Jason." he smiled.

"Hi I'm Haley"

"What are you doing here all by yourself" he asked.

"well, my roommates are here. They are just out there in the crowd. What about you? Here by yourself?" she asked.

"no, I am here with my buddy, but hes out dancing" he said.

"oh thats cool." she said. They continued talking and then slower song came on and Jason asked Haley to dance. She hesited at first, but then she agreed. Almost everyone in the club started to grind on each other but Haley and Jason danced with her arms around his neck. They were just talking and laughing. Haley thought it was pretty nice. She was enjoying herself.

XXX

Nathan had told Lucas that he was not going to try be more then friends with Haley. He didn't promise that he would stay away though. He was ok with the idea however because he felt that it was for the best. Who was he kidding? He was not a good person. He was often told he was a jerk and in his mind he did not deserve someone like Haley.

He was thinking of staying in tonight, he didn't feel much like going out but when a couple of his teammates called him and told him that he should go, he decided to go out clubbing. Besides he was needing to have a drink right about now and he thought it would be better to drink with friends than by himself.

He had been going to Spacers the past few weekends in hope to hear Haley sing once more, but tonight they were going out to a club across from Spacers. They had to go in through the back of the club, where there was a VIP entrance. They had a couple tables blocked off just for them because all 4 of them were Seattle NBA players and everyone pretty much recognized who they were. As soon as they got there Nathan felt good about being there because they were mostly playing hip hop! His favorite! (ha). Girls kept approaching the tables trying to get past the VIP security. After a few drinks they all decided to go out into the dance floor. As soon as they stepped out into the dance floor there were groupies approaching them. A couple of women in particular approached Nathan. He was always surrounded by beautiful women, but they always wanted to fuck him because he was famous. Sure he was known as a player, but he didn't really have interest in having one night stands. This one hot blonde girls kept grinding up on him so he finally just gave in and started dancing with her. He was dancing with her for quite a while.

"Hey man, lets go get a drink" James Williams (one of his teammates) said to him.

"Alright, lets go" he replied. "Hey, im gonna go sit down for a minute. Thanks for the dance" he told the blond.

"awww, sad. Can I join you?" she asked.

"uhhh...yeah sure" he said kind of annoyed. They all walked back to the VIP booth where each of the guys had a girl next to them. They took a shot of tequila. By this point, Nathan was pretty drunk. He was looking around the room when his heart sank.

_Is Haley really here?_ He thought.

He saw her out on the dance floor with a guy. She had his arms around his neck, and they were dancing pretty close together. Which was weird because the song was pretty up tempo.

_Damn. She's found someone. Fuck._ He rubbed his eyes. _Yep. It is her. _Usually he didn't really care to much about women, because it seemed like they only wanted one thing from him but Haley had an effect on him and he didn't know what it was. She was different. He could tell even if he had only knows her a couple of weeks.

_Stay away from her_. Lucas' voice rang in his head. _Shut up Lucas_. He thought. _He was right though. She looked happy, she had a boyfriend_. Before he knew it he was walking with the blonde and holding her hand, and going to dance somewhere near to where Haley was.

As soon as he found the perfect spot he started dancing with the girl. He sort of saw that Haley looked over to him. He turned his head and made eye contact with her. He nodded his head once to her to acknowledge he had seen her. Suddenly, the blond girl turned around reached up grabbed his head and started kissing him. He was a bit surprised but, _fuck it_! He thought._ I can make out with whoever I want._ After about a minute she turned around and kept grinding on him. He looked up, but Haley wasn't there anymore.

XXXX

_Of course he would make out with that blonde girl. Im sure hes going to take her home too._ Haley thought_. Ugh, whatever. Wait why was she mad, he wasn't hers_.

"Jason, can we go sit down? I need a drink" Haley asked him smiling.

"Yep, lets go Im buying" He smiled back.

"wait, you know what. Im kinda over this place... you wanna go over across the street? Theres a great sit down bar!" She asked him.

"yeah sure lets go" he said.

"OK, cool let me ask my roomies if they want to go to"

A few minutes later Marissa and Jackie agreed to go to Spacers.

XXXX

Nathan saw her leaving with that dude and her roomies. Damn it! He thought.

He pulled out his iphone and text Marissa, since he still had her number.

**Nathan: Did I just see you leaving the club?**

**Marissa: Yeah, oh by the way thanks for saying hi...not! Lol**

**Nathan: Sorry, I was about to when I saw you leaving. **

**Marissa: Uh huh, sure. Nah its ok I saw you busy w/ blondie anyway. Lol**

**Nathan: lol. **

**Marissa: were going to Spacers, in case you wanted to know. **

**Nathan: what, I just wanted to say hi thats all. **

**Marissa: right. Come join us superstar!**

**Nathan: Ill think about it. ok.**

**Marissa: come take this weirdo off Haleys arm. **

**Nathan: Isnt that weirdo her bf**

**Marissa: Nah she just met him tonight. **

"Then lucky for me" he whispered into Marissa's ear as she jumped up not expecting him behind her.

He laughed. "you said to come join you"

"Damn, I didn't think you would come this fast ha! You scared me!" she said playfully punching his arm then giving him a hug. "How are you?"

'Eh, could be better"

Then suddenly he noticed Haley turn and roll her eyes at him.

"whats her deal, why does she hate me so much" he asked.

"She doesnt...hate you. She just needs to get to know you" She smiled. A couple people came asking for his autograph.

"Dont you get tired of that, cant you just tell them no" Marissa asked.

" Yeah, sometimes. And sometimes I do say no, but its all good." he replied. Some girls approached him wanting to dance.

"Honey, no way hes with me" said Marissa. Nathan chuckled. "Sorry girls, Im with her" he pointed at her and laughed.

"Come on lets go sit" Marissa said. They approached the table "Hey Jackie and Jason, this is Nathan"

"Hey" Jackie shook his hand.

"Hey man, nice to meet you" He said excitedly because he was a Seattle fan. He shook his hand.

"And you know Haley" She winked at her. Haley just rolled her eyes "Are you following me again Nathan."

"Nah, Im here hanging with Marissa" he said as he sat down and called the waiter "Drinks on me, what y'all want?" He smiled.

"Hey Haley, havent seen you in a while are you gonna sing tonight?" the waiter asked.

"uhhh I dont think I am, I don't know" she bit her lip.

"Aww well I hope you change your mind" he told her. He went to go get their drinks.

"you sing?" Jason asked.

"um sometimes" she smiled.

"I think you should do it" Nathan piped in._ Please say yes,_ he thought.

"yes do it Haley!"Jackie said.

"uh, I don't know. I don't feel like it" she said.

"Whatever, you never not feel like it" she laughed not sure if she said the sentence correctly.

After she finished her drink Haley finally agreed. She went up there and she wanted to sing a song that had popped into her head recently. It was "Cowboy Casanova" by Carrie Underwood. She chuckled to herself as she went onstage._ I dedicate this to you_. She thought of Nathan.

_You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease  
You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide  
And you're wondering why you can't get free  
He's like a curse, he's like a drug  
You get addicted to his love  
You wanna get out but he's holding you down  
'Cause you can't live without one more touch_

_[Chorus]  
He's a good time cowboy Casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine_  
_Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
__A snake with blue eyes__  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life_

_I see that look on your face  
You ain't hearing what I say  
So I'll say it again  
'Cause I been where you been  
And I know how it ends  
You can't get away  
Don't even look in his eyes  
He'll tell you nothing but lies  
And you wanna believe  
But you won't be deceived_  
_If you listen to me  
And take my advice_

_(Chorus)_

_Run run away  
Don't let him mess with your mind  
He'll tell you anything you want to hear  
He'll break your heart  
It's just a matter of time  
But just remember_

_(Chorus)_

_Oh you better run for your life (2)_

XXXX

Everyone cheered for Haley. Nathan whispered to Marissa "Ouch. I think that was meant for me"

"Probably, not gonna lie" she laughed. "But at least she thought of you to dedicate a song for you, even though she really didn't dedicate it to you"

"Did you like my song choice" Haley smirked.

"singing man hating songs is kinda sexy, so yes" Nathan winked at her.

"whatever gave you the impression that It was a man hating song" she laughed.

"the part that said, Nathan you suck" he raised his eyebrows at her.

"hahah, you wish it was about you" she said looking right at him. The rest of the table was quiet just letting them talk.

"you know you were thinking of me as you sang up there" Nathan smiled.

"honey, that's not a song you should be proud to be thought of as its being sung" she smirked.

"hey, all im saying is that at least you thought of me" he sipped his beer.

"whatever" she said.

"hey are you two done?" Jackie said. "your boring the rest of us" they all laughed. "We will be back, me and Marissa are going to the bathroom" they left the table.

"Actually Im gonna go too Ill b right back" Jason said. Nathan took his chance that everyone had left and went to sit next to her.

Haley lost her breath as he sat next to her she got a bit nervous when his skin touched her skin by accident.

"you're too close" she said trying to be assertive but who was she kidding, she was nervous.

"you like it" he winked at her.

"you wish" she told him. Just then he bent his face next to her ear, she tried to move away but she was frozen. She could feel his breath on her ear and ever so softly he put his lips next to her ear and said "your so beautiful" She suddenly got a flashback of high school when he had told her that right before he kissed her, so she pushed him away.

"whatever Nathan, move out of my way."

"what did I do?" he shrugged.

"nothing, I'm gonna go home. Its late. I'm getting the girls" she was waiting for him to move.

"Haley let me take you girls home, your all intoxicated" he said.

"Um yeah like you haven't been drinking" she rolled her eyes.

"I have a driver, he can be here in 5 as soon as I text him. Your call" he smiled.

"no I think we will get a taxi" she said rummaging for her phone.

"Taxi" Jackie asked? "Are we leaving"

"Yea, I need to go home" Haley said.

"I told her my driver could take you ladies"

"Oh OK, awesome yea" Marissa said.

"We can take a taxi girls" Haley said.

"Nonsense I already text him he should be here in 5"

"Cool thanks." Jackie said.

"What did I miss" Jason said as he came back.

"Oh sorry Jason were gonna go home. It was great meeting you though" Haley said.

"Aww, well I was about to leave soon. I gotta meet up with my friend at the other bar, but hey lets hang out again, give me a call sometime? " He asked.

"Yeah sure, um here " She gave him her phone and he did the same with his. "OK, well nice meeting everyone" he hugged Haley and left.

5 minutes later they were walking into Range Rover trying to escape some people taking pictures.

"A taxi would have sufficed" Haley said once inside.

"Get over it Haley, my driver doesn't mind" Nathan said sitting next to her.

"are those paparazzi" Marissa asked.

"yeah, someone must have tipped them off that I was here because they usually don't know where Im at" he said.

"ugh, how annoying" Jackie piped in.

"yeah, hey but at least im not in LA where they literally follow you everywhere" he said.

"yeah true" Marissa said as she checked herself in the front passenger mirror. Haley had passed out in the car because she was more drunk then she had thought. When they arrived Nathan told the girls he would help her up. She awoke but was still not balancing well so he put his hand around her to help her. The girls had already made it to their apartment.

"I can do it" Haley groaned.

"sure you can" he laughed.

"Leave me alone Nathan. What do you want from me. You are..you follow me. Your like Edward." she was trying to tell him. Do you...watch me sleep too"

"no, but I can if you want me to is that an invite?" he joked.

"No" hiccup "no". After a few minutes they finally made it up the stairs and made it to her room.

"get out." she groaned again.

"goodnight Haley" he said as he walked out of the room. It took all his strength to not stay in that bed with her. He said goodbye to the girls and went back out to his waiting driver who took him to his lonely house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day Haley awoke to a pounding headache. What the heck had happened last night. She never got this drunk before. Now she remembered why. She got up to shower and ran into Marissa.

"Hey sleepyhead. Good morning! How you feeling" Marissa asked.

"Ugh... don't even ask. Evert hing hurts!" Haley groaned. "Don't ever let me drink that much again please"

"OK, but I love drunk Haley." Marissa laughed.

"Whatever, I'm going in the shower" she said.

While in the shower, Haley was thinking about last night. She was thinking about Nathan, about him and the groupies surrounding him and making out with him. She wondered why he was always trying to follow her and what his intentions were with her.

_I'm sure all he wants is to have sex with me. He just wants to use me and dump me._ She thought.

She started to remember her freshmen year at UW. A couple tears started to form in her eyes but they were being drowned out by the shower water.

When Haley first started at UW, she met a guy. His name was Isaac. She met him in one of her classes and from there on they would hang out. Eventually the hanging out turned into dating. By this point, Haley was in love with him. She had "dated" others before but it never worked out. With Isaac they were together almost every day. They went to class together, to the movies to dinner, things that dating couples did. They were inseparable. Haley was very old fashioned and she was still a virgin. She had not told Isaac until about a few months after they started dating because he always seemed to want more, and she was always making excuses. She finally confessed to him that she was waiting for marriage. She wanted to save herself for her husband. He said that he was proud of her and that he still wanted to date because he loved her. Haley was so ecstatic she was in love. They dated for about a year and then the rumors started coming up. Right about this time is when Isaac had become more distant not spending much time with Haley. He kept telling her that he was busy, he was doing important things. What Haley was to blind to see was that he had been doing things alright. He was sleeping around with anyone that would give him the time of day. Her friends would try to tell her but she couldn't believe it. She even confronted him and he denied it. She finally was able to see what he was doing when she caught him in bed with another woman. She was at a party and sure enough, he was there and he was having sex with her. She was heartbroken. In her mind, this was the guy she thought she would marry someday. She eventually got over her heartbreak, she didn't start dating till about a year later. She would always mention to the guys early on that she was a virgin, and they pretty much all ran off after that. She was tired of it. She was tired of being looked at like a weirdo. She didn't understand why everything had to be about sex. Sex was something beautiful between two people that loved each other. She eventually stopped dating anyone because she was tired of having to explain herself and then seeing the guys leave.

With Nathan, she had met him in high school. Heard the rumors of him being a player. Of course, as he got more popular he always had people around him. Now that he was in the NBA he was always surrounded by groupies. Haley was sure that he was someone who would want to have sex with her then leave her because he could have anyone he wanted. He was always in the tabloids with different celebrities and women. Besides, she still remembered long ago when she was still in Tree Hill. She remembered that night when Nathan and his friends were drunk. She was so hurt that they were laughing at her because Nathan had called her beautiful. To her it was obviously a stupid joke because they were popular and she was not. She remembers being upset because she had never kissed a guy before, and then suddenly here came Nathan kissing her on the lips. Then he called her beautiful and they all laughed. This is why it was so hard for her to believe that Nathan liked her. She was sure that he was just playing with her and that he just wanted another number on his list of women.

She got out of the shower and joined Marissa.

"Hey chic, whats wrong your eyes look red. Are you OK, were you crying" Marissa asked.

"Yeah I was just thinking about things" she tried to smile.

"Please tell me you weren't thinking about Isaac" she said.

"No, of course not." Haley sighed.

"Haley don't lie to me. I see the way you act around Nathan. I know you think that he is like Isaac, but you never know. He really does seem to like you" Marissa told her.

"Mari, all men are the same. They only want one thing. And unfortunately, I'm not ready to give it up to them that easily." Haley said.

"Haley. You have to stop. You are a great person, and you will find someone that is going to love you and not care. Obviously those other guys are little horny boys. You just haven't found the right man that is going to appreciate you saving yourself until your wedding night. You know I wish that I would have saved myself till marriage. All my relationship that involve sex are all too complicated." she sighed. "Besides, Isaac was a jerk". She added.

"Yeah, I know. Well Jason seems nice. We got along pretty good" Haley said.

"Haley. Yes. He was hot, he seemed great. He was nice and everything but can I tell you something?" Marissa said.

"Oh no, what did I do?" Haley asked.

"Well, its not bad. But I saw you. I noticed how nervous you would get around Nathan. I also noticed that when he was dancing with the blonde groupie your face changed. You had an angry look on your face. You looked jealous." She smiled.

"I was not! I...I … I don't even like him..."Haley tried to defend herself.

"Whatever Haley, you have feelings for him don't you?" Marissa asked.

"No, I don't Hes a jerk Mari" She got up from the couch to get a juice.

"You haven't even given him the time of day Haley! How do you know hes such a jerk? What has he done to you? Look, when I went on that date with him he was actually pretty cool. He was a gentleman, and he always stopped to say hi to random people because he didn't want to upset his fans. If he was such a jerk he would have totally blew them off." Marissa explained.

Haley scratched her head "Ugh! Let me tell you something I have never told anyone...well except Lucas" Haley said. She went on to explain about Tree Hill, and what had happened to make her think he was such a jerk.

"OK, that's not cool but Haley, A: he was drunk B: he probably doesn't even remember" She told her

"are you defending him? Do you like him? " Haley asked.

"No I don't like him like that and No, I am not defending him but Hales, he was a kid back then. I'm sure he has had time to grow up and change. I know I did a lot of stupid things when I was in high school that I am not proud of but, that's just it. It was high school it was almost 8 years ago. You need to get over that" Marissa said.

"Marissa, I know but.. Its kinda hard with everything that I have experienced" she replied.

"Look Haley. Why don't you talk to him. Why don't you confront him about it and see what he says. Maybe he doesn't even remember like I said. It was 8 years ago. Besides, do you remember everything you did last night when you were drunk?" Marissa laughed.

"um, I think so?" Haley said unsure.

"Do you remember singing Cowboy Casanova!" she laughed.

"no way, did I really sing that song. Oh my gosh! " Haley laughed. "wow did I dedicate it to ,..." she got cut off by Marissa "No, you didn't but when you came back to the table you pretty much confessed you did" She said.

"Oh gosh! How embarrassing" Haley laughed then sighed. "Marissa. Ughhh! I hate it when you're right. I supposed I do need to talk to him" She bit her bottom lip.

"OK, good were making progress" Marissa reached into her pocket and took out her phone. "Give me your phone" she asked her.

"Why what are you going to do Mari" she asked.

"Just give it here, nothing crazy I promise" she assured her. When Haley gave her the phone, Marissa input Nathans number.

"OK, now its up to you. Text him or call him but I think it will be good for you to let go of the past" she winked at her.

XXXX  
3 days later.

Nathan had just come home from practice. His team had started to have practices already. He was so exhausted that he got straight into the shower. When he got out, he got into bed to watch some television. He was watching some random movie on TV when his iPhone beeped alerting him he had a text, it showed a 206 number, but he didn't recognize it. He opened the text to see who it was.

**Haley: Hey Nathan. This is Haley. I'm sorry I didn't call u first and opted for a text. I was wondering if we could maybe meet up sometime?**

Nathan's heart started beating faster. He got excited. _What! Is this really her_? he chuckled to himself. I'm gonna call her to find out.

_**Ring...Ring...Ring **_

Haley: Hey Nathan. (She answered her phone)

Nathan: I knew you couldn't resist my charm. _He smiled even though she couldn't see him._

Haley: Whatever, you wish! I knew this was a bad idea.

Nathan: Wait, wait I'm just kidding Haley. Whats up to what do I owe the pleasure of you calling me?

Haley: (she sighed) OK, um I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out or something, maybe grab a cup of coffee?

Nathan: Yeah sure, um when?

Haley: oh whenever, no rush

Nathan: well, I'm pretty free right now. How bout you?

Haley: I said no rush (she laughed) but OK, yeah I'm free.

Nathan: great so its a date?

Haley: no, no, no. I just want to talk to you about something and that's why I thought cup of coffee?

Nathan: How about I pick you up and take you to somewhere I like to go.

Haley: Um OK, Ill be waiting.

Nathan: Sweet. See you in a half hour?

Haley: Sounds good to me.

They both hung up.

Nathan got to her house exactly 30 minutes later. He picked her up in his Range Rover.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"You'll see " he smiled.

"Uh oh, should I be scared" she laughed.

"nah, don't worry I wont turn into the sparkly vampire you think I am" he said.

"huh? What are you talking about" she asked confused.

"You don't remember calling me Edward the other night" he laughed

"Edward?... OH! Twilight! HA! I get it. Sorry about that, but maybe if you wouldn't be following me everywhere I go..." she trailed off.

"Hey, in my defense I was hanging out with Marissa and you happened to be there at those particular times" he said.

"right, I believe you" she said jokingly.

They drove for a few minutes and then they stopped. It was dark already but Haley knew which park it was. It was the park that overlooked the whole city. She could see all the buildings lit up as well as the Space Needle. It was perfect. She loved scenic views.

"Oh Nathan, I haven't been here in forever! I love this place" She smiled and got out of the car.

"Awesome, I knew you would like it" he said. They were the only people there. It was a nice night not too cold, not too hot. They found a bench that faced the scenic view.

"Sometimes I would come up here and just write songs" she was saying. "I just love how the city looks at night"

"Thats pretty cool. Can you sing me some more Nathan hating songs?" he joked.

"Yeah...about that I'm sorry" She giggled. "I didn't even remember I sang that oops!"

"Its all good, like I told you that night I thought it was sexy" he smiled.

"you would think that" she said. She had been trying to figure out how to say what she had been wanting to say to him but she could not find the words to say it. They were both quiet for a minute looking at the Seattle city scape, and thinking about the same thing. Although they did not know they were thinking about the same thing. Nathan was the one who spoke up first.

"Haley, can I tell you something?" he asked nervously.

"yeah sure whats up" she asked.

"OK, this is kind of weird for me because Its hard for me to express myself. I 've just always been that way you know? Anyway, I've been feeling pretty lonely for a long time now. I don't get along with my parents, my half brother and me well...you know how that goes. I haven't been in a relationship, and right now the only real steady long term relationship I have had has been basketball. Basketball is everything to me. Its who I am. I don't know anything other than basketball. Unlike you I don't think I'm that smart. I only went to college for a couple years, and did not even graduate. I made the choice to be in the NBA instead. " he said.

"well you have a chance to go back you know?" she told him

"I know, but Its not something that I want to do at the moment. I like being in the pro league. Its been a dream of mine since I can remember" he went on.

"Well, that's pretty awesome though" she smiled at him.

"yeah I guess. But, anyway Haley. What I'm trying to say is. I've never felt more alone. I...you know I fuck up a lot. I have a bad temper at times. People think I'm this major playboy, which I'm not by the way" he said.

Haley was listening attentively. _I wonder if he's lying. Why is he telling me this. Haley this is your chance to ask him about the past_ she thought.

"I'm kind of tired of playing that role though, you know? I guess I have always been this way because my dad was always putting things in my head. I was a decent guy until I got into high school. I thought I was the shit. I was the only freshmen on the varsity team, girls were always trying to be with me. I thought I was a god!" he continued.

"Yep I remember" she said before she could stop herself.

"Yeah...about that. Haley look. I was talking to Lucas, before he left back to Tree Hill. He told about the party at my dad's beach house. He told me what happened and what I did to you." he shrugged.

Haley stayed quiet._ What should she say? She had been thinking about it for 3 days and now suddenly she couldn't say anything_.

"Look Haley" He said. "can you please look at me?" he asked. She lifted her head and looked into those blue eyes of his.

"I feel horrible. I know it was like 8 years ago, and I know I have no excuse but you have to believe me. I was stupid drunk, I was and idiot, and I don't remember at all, I never did. None of us ever did" he said sincerely.

Her eyes started to water. "Nathan, I...hated that you were making fun of me. Everyday that I walked the halls at Tree Hill High you never even acknowledged me because I wasn't popular. And don't get me wrong I didn't care, but that night at the party when you grabbed me. You bent down you said "you're so beautiful" all while your friends were laughing. You then kissed me without even asking and what hurt the most was that your friends laughed harder. When I managed to get away, I heard you laughing too. It hurt my feelings, but mostly it made me soooooo mad because I wanted my first kiss to be something special, not the laughing stock of Nathan and his friends" tears were rolling down her face and she was trying to wipe them away "I know I'm dumb for crying, and I know I need to get over it but I take things to heart. A lot." she said.

"Haley. I'm so sorry. Please believe me. I never meant to hurt you or anyone. I'm sorry I was a jerk in school. I'm sorry I'm an idiot. Please forgive me" he said pulling her into a hug. She tried to move away at first but then she just let herself be hugged by him.

"You know I've been carrying that around for years. A stupid silly high school thing." she said.

"Its not stupid, you have every right to be angry with me. Please please forgive me Haley. I'm not that stupid idiot 15 year old anymore." he told her.

"I know. I guess, I just feel so much better that I took that off my chest. I'm sorry I'm such a crybaby" she said as she started to tear up again. She was still in his arms and they were still looking out into the cityscape.

"Nathan..." she said quietly.

"yes" he asked.

"I forgive you." she said.

"thank you Haley" he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Hey! You didn't ask me for permission?" Haley joked.

"Sorry, Haley can I please kiss your awesome forehead?" he smiled.

"hmm let me think about it." she laughed.

"I guess that's a no!" they both laughed.

"Haley, I just want you to know that you are sexy, smart, beautiful, genuine. Dont ever doubt that OK" he said sweetly

"Thank you Nathan." She smiled.

"are you hungry?" Nathan asked

"I'm starving!" she replied.

"lets go have some food, come on" he said. They got up and they went to have some food. He then took her home.

"alright, goodnight Haley. Lets hang out again OK?" he asked.

"OK Thank you again" she smiled.

They hugged goodbye and she went inside her apartment. She immediately went to find Marissa.

XXX


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long delay in updating. I have been a busy bee. Anyway, here's the next installment to this story. **

XXXX

Haley and Nathan began hanging out a lot. He would often come and hang around after his practices. Sometimes Haley would go to his house and they would hang out. Sometimes it was them alone, sometimes they would have Marissa, Jackie, Clay (Nathan's agent/friend/publicist), as well as some of his teammates.

Nathan was confused by this. He thought that ever since the night he opened up to Haley, that they would be more than just friends. Haley on the other hand had told Nathan she wanted things to go slow, she wanted to be friends and that maybe one day things would change. A few weeks had passed since that day, and now Nathan had to go on the road. Seattle Supersonics had begun their season, so that meant that Nathan had to sometimes go play in other cities. Tomorrow night, the team would be playing in Boston, so they had to leave tonight.

Text messaging

**Nathan: Well Hales, I guess I will see you on Sunday night! I'm about to board my plane.**

**Haley: OK Nate. See ya! Ill be watching on TV alright?**

**Nathan: OK, Ill miss u. **

**Haley: Yeah.. me too :-) let me know when you land alright?**

**Nathan: will do. **

Haley was sitting in her living room saying bye to Nathan over text. It had been a month since she and Nathan had started this "friendship". She was so confused. She felt different with Nathan. Whenever he would get close to her, she would melt away. He often made her nervous, but she tried to hide it.

_I don't know whats happening to us, but I cannot be involved with him. I'm just not ready. I need to take things slow. Why are you scared Haley James. He's been nothing but sweet, and an awesome friend?_ Haley thought. She sincerely was going to miss him. They had been hanging out together for a whole month, every day. They hadn't been apart. She was used to his company by now.

Ring Ring Ring...

**Haley: hello?**

**Peyton: Haley! How are you?**

**H: I'm great Peyton, how are you? How is baby Sawyer Scott?**

**P: im great Hales, and baby is growing bigger and bigger in my belly. (she giggled) **

**H: aww, thats so awesome Peyton. So anywho, to what do I owe the pleasure of you calling me?**

**P: You know how I always wanted to start my own record label?**

**H: yeah, of course**

**P: well, I finally did it Haley. Its finally done, its finally here and I couldn't be happier. **

**H: Thats so great Peyt. So proud of you. (she smiled)**

**P: Theres only one teensy weensy thing missing.**

**H: Oh yea, whats that?**

**P: You! **

**H: wait, huh? What? Me? Why me? (she raised her eyebrows)**

**P: I need to sign my first artist for the label, and I want it to be you Haley. **

**H: P, Pe, Peyton. I don't know what to say...I don't, I don't think**

**P: Haley.**

**H: I don't think I can Peyton.**

**P: HALEY JAMES. You are amazing, you have an amazing voice and I think you would do amazing. **

**H: I cant, I still have classes... I have one semester left...**

**P: I strongly remember you telling me you only had one more class to finish and you would graduate. You can still go to school Haley, I just want to sign you and we can start recording your album. **

**H: Peyton, I just don't think I'm ready for this.**

**P: Haley. You are amazing. You are ready. Please think about it Haley, and let me know. Let me know by tomorrow because I want you to record your first song as soon as possible. I want to put your name out there on a compilation CD I want to make. I want you to share your beautiful voice with the world. **

**H: Peyt...**

**P: Promise you will think about it. **

**H: OK, I will think about. **

**P: Call me tomorrow. If not im calling you. **

**H: OK, alright. I will. I promise. **

**P: Thank you Haley. I will talk to you later. **

They hung up the phone.

_Crap._ _What the heck just happened!_ Haley thought to herself. _Oh my gosh. This is such a great opportunity. What am I going to do? She had a lot of thinking ahead of her, but for now she needed to study for a test. _

XXX

NBA Announcer #1: And Scott shoots for the winning basket, annnd SCORES! Scott makes the 3 point shot for Seattle, and Seattle wins 103-100 !

NBA Announcer #2: Boy, let me tell you this was a great game, but Celtic fans are not happy right about now.

NBA Announcer #1: lets go to Lisa, shes talking to Nathan Scott

Lisa: Thank you! I'm here with Nathan Scott. Nathan, you just won your first game of the season. How does it feel.

Nathan: (Smiled) well Lisa, we all worked hard as a team and I'm very proud of all of us. We have been practicing hard, and its gonna pay off. Boston is a great team, so its always awesome playing here on their home court.

Lisa: Yea, definitely. OK thank you Nathan!

Nathan: your welcome! (He smiled again and started to walk to the locker room where a celebration was awaiting)

Nathan showered, and was walking out of the locker room when he was approached by a random guy.

"Nathan Scott? Hi my name is Mike Keller" (He outreached his hand to shake Nathans)  
"Yes, that's me do I know you?" Nathan asked unsure

"Not really, I am here because I represent Ms. McKenna Montgomery. I'm her publicist". He told Nathan

( Nathan knew who Mckenna Montgomery was. She is a famous actress. She had a couple big blockbuster movies. She was very beautiful. She looked a little bit like Mila Kunis, with shoulder length black hair and bangs.)

"Oh, OK thats cool I guess whats up?" he asked confused.

"OK, well usually I need to talk to your publicist as well, but we were at the game because she is a big Seattle Sonics fan. She basically wants to meet you, and possibly go on a date?" Mike told Nathan smiling.

Nathan scoffed, and smiled at the same time "Well, that makes a guy feel loved right? But seriously, shes asking me out through her publicist?" he chuckled.

"Yep, Mr Scott thats usually how the life of the rich and famous work, well in some cases anyway" he said.

"Well, I'm flattered honestly but..." Suddenly Mckenna started to walk toward them.

"Mike, I told you it wouldn't work" She laughed. She walked up to Nathan.

"Hi, I'm Mckenna." She stuck out her hand to shake Nathans. By this time, a couple of his teammates had joined noticing her standing there.

"Sorry about Mike here. I told him I should do it on my own, but he's always looking out for my best interest I suppose" she laughed.

"Ill leave you two alone, sort of" Mike said as he walked away while laughing in his mind because Nate's teammates were just standing there looking at him wondering what he was going to do.

"Anyway, sorry to be so upfront, but I heard around the grapevine that you are single, and well I was pretty much hoping you would say yes to a date...with me" She grinned and gave him a hopeful look.

"Wow, um...Mckenna that's awesome, but I'm kinda sorta seeing someone" Nathan said.

"Oh" her face dropped. "well, you know what it doesn't matter, it can be a new friendship. No strings attached just two new friends going out to have some drinks, yes?" she gave him that look again.

"Ummm" Nathan hesitated and looked around his teammates all gave him the look that said "you better do it".

"Come on, we could invite your teammates it can be a celebratory outing, besides im sure you all don't leave till tomorrow right?"

"You are right, we leave tomorrow at noon" One of his teammates and friends Carlos said.

"See, lets all go come on" she insisted.

"OK, fine lets go" Nathan agreed, giving Carlos a glare.

It ended up being Nathan, Carlos, one of Mckenna's friends named Vanessa, and a teammate named Kevin. The rest wanted to go somewhere else, or some had families and wanted to go to sleep. They of course had to take a couple security guards, but they ended up going to a club that had that VIP room in a different level. They also met up with a couple of the Boston Celtics players and they were all pretty much having a good time. They all were drunk, but not stupid drunk. Just enough to have a good time. The press was also there that night, and of course they kept trying to get pictures of the NBA Players, and also especially pictures of Mckenna. Carlos was getting friendly with Vanessa. Kevin was getting talked to by a groupie and the Celtic players either each had a girlfriend or a friend with them.

"So, Mr. Nathan Scott. Are you mad I made you come out tonight?" Mckenna asked.

"No, not at all this is fun thanks for inviting me" He smiled.

"Soooo, your girlfriend you were saying you were seeing. She wont get mad will she? That your out with me?" she said taking a finger and rubbing his arm up and down with it.

"no, um" he tried to move his arm away he was kind of nervous "this isn't a date, so it wouldn't matter" He tried not to mention that Haley wasn't his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry Nathan, I really like you. Your cool and I really want to be your friend, but I feel like im messing it up somehow" she pouted.

"Listen Mckenna, your cool too and I think that being friends is a good idea. Your cool to hang with" he smiled.

"OK then friend, take a shot with me" She insisted. _Boy was she convincing _he thought to himself.

"alright alright" he chucked. She asked the waitress for two shots of Patron silver.

"You know Nathan, you are so nice. You have not once tried to make a move of me" She said after she took her shot. " I like that about you. If you were any other guy, you would have already had me in your bed." she said sincerely.

"Well, if I had met you a few months ago, I probably would have" He knew he shouldn't have said that. As soon as he did, she got closer to him. The VIP room was a little bit closed off, so most people wouldn't be able to see them. Paparazzi weren't allowed up near the VIP section either. She grabbed his hands and said "Lets dance" while giving him a grin. She took him to the nearest wall and began grinding on him. Nathan just kept on dancing with her. He didn't want to lead her on, but he didn't know why he kept dancing with her. They were friends right? Besides this meant nothing. It was just a dance.

They kept dancing for a few songs. She then turned around and put her hands on his chest. She was about 5'7 with her heels on. She then moved her hands up to his neck. And put her face near his ear.  
"Why don't you take me home Nathan. I cant let people see me like this. My publicist is going to freak" She said she started to cry a little and lay her head on his shoulder. Nathan didn't know what to do, this was kind of strange for him. There was this famous actress whom he assumed was pretty together, but she was kind of a mess.

"Um, I can call your driver?" he asked?

"Nooo, I want _**you**_ to take me home" she lifted her head and poked his chest with a finger.

Before he knew it, she started to kiss his neck. He tried moving her off, but before he could she put her face up to his face and kissed him on the lips. This took Nathan by surprise. He took her off of him which was a little difficult because her arms were wrapped around him. He walked her over to Vanessa, and said "Hey Vanessa, you need to take your girl home. Shes way beyond drunk" he told her.

"Nathan, you look like you were having fun and I'm having fun and..." she was saying. "Take her home. Do you know her drivers number?" he asked "No, I don't" Nathan was annoyed. It was obvious Vanessa didn't want to leave, so he called a car company that specialized in picking up celebrities.

"Nathan, please take me home" She kept pleading until the car finally arrived.

"Carlos, I'm gonna make sure she gets home OK. Make sure Vanessa gets home safe. Remember our flight is at noon"

"OK, man I will thanks" Carlos and Vanessa continued to dance.

Nathan was annoyed. Back home, Haley, Marissa and Jackie were always looking out for each other. Mckenna's friend apparently was not that concerned about her friend.

He walked out with Mckenna and her body guard. He helped her out and into the car. There were camera flashes everywhere, but he figured it was cuz of Mckenna mostly. She was usually in the public eye.

She told him where she was staying and he helped her get to her room. The team was actually staying in the same hotel. Her security guard stayed outside the room while he helped her in.

"Thank you Nathan, I'm so glad you came." She clung on to him because he had his arm around her and tried to help her.

"Your welcome. Um. Get some rest? It was nice to meet you.." he told her.

"Wait, wait.. your not staying?" she asked making a sad face.

"No, I have to get back to my room" he said.

"oh, can I come there then?" she asked.

"Listen Mckenna, I'm not staying and you cant come to my room. You need to stay here" he said.

"Its because of your girlfriend isn't it" she started to cry.

"Oh, don't cry. Your OK. You will forget about this in the morning" he told her.

"No, no I wont. I'm always fucking up. I thought I had finally found a nice guy who would..." she trailed off. "like me for me"

"Mckenna, your beautiful, don't get me wrong, but you just met me a few hours ago" he scoffed.

"I really like you though, you seem...different" she said.

"I like to think I'm a different man, and thank you for reminding me. I am now walking away" he said and started to walk out the room.

"Nathan, please don't go" she said.

"Have a goodnight Mckenna" he said as he walked out.

"Make sure she doesn't get out. Shes really drunk. Shes getting ready for bed" he told her security guard.

As he was walking back to his room he was thinking to himself about what he had told Mckenna. _A different man. Yep. He had changed a lot these past few months. He wanted to finally settle down and he had Haley to thank for that. Even if they weren't together officially he knew one day she would finally see that she was the one for him._ He smiled._ Wow. How unreal tonight was. This would be a story to tell Haley when he got back. _

XXXX

Haley woke up early today. She wanted to clean the house. As she was cleaning Marissa walked in.

"Walk of shame Marissa. You're doing the walk of shame" Haley laughed.

"whatever Haley. I needed love last night, and this hot guy I met was the right thing to do last night, so I will take your criticism" she laughed. "you should have come out last night, it was awesome. Seattle was crazy because the Sonics won their game last night" she beamed.

"What! Ohhh man!" Haley groaned.

"What! Whats wrong" Marissa asked.

"The game, I forgot to watch the game...crap! I promised Nathan I would watch. Crap." She said.

"Oh that sucks. Then I wont tell you who made the game winning shot?" Marissa smiled.

"oh, man." Haley felt worse "It was Nathan wasn't it. Crap. I feel like crap now" she sighed.

"I'm sure he wont care. He will be just fine." she reassured Haley. "I hope so".

She had been so worried about what Peyton had asked her, and she had started thinking about school that she just plain forgot. She felt bad so she decided to make dinner for him later that evening.

A few hours later, Nathan had come back into Seattle. Before Nathan got there, Marissa turned on the TV. She put it on TMZ and left it there as she was helping Haley set the table. They could see the TV while they were setting things up.

TMZ host #1: And now ladies and gentlemen. Guess who we spotted out last night? Could this be the newest couple alert?

The host said over the TV

TMZ host #2: I swear, I see her with a new guy all the time. But wait, isn't she a big Seattle supersonics fan? (Haley and Marissa heard Seattle and kind of started to pay attention)

TMZ host #1 : yeah, maybe she just wants free gear (they laughed on TV)

TMZ host #2 : OK, show them the pictures already! (Haley and Marissa looked up and saw a picture of Nathan and actress Mckenna together getting into a car. Haley's heart sank and she kept paying attention to the TV

TMZZ host #1: OK, our correspondent got some good shot of Nathan Scott and Mckenna Montgomery leaving together in a black SUV last night outside Club Black and White. But that's not all, another one of our photographers got some shots of them going into the Hilton Hotel together, annnnnd check these out. These were actually taken inside the VIP room. Looks like they were taken with a cellphone, but check these out. (A picture of Mckenna and grinding on Nathan and a picture of Mckenna kissing Nathan came up on the screen. One of the groupies had taken them and sent them in without anyone knowing).

Haley was shocked. She knew it. She knew he was like everyone else.

"Haley, maybe its not what..." Marissa started to say as she saw the sad/angry look on her friends face.

"No, no Marissa. Its OK I always knew what type of person Nathan was. Besides, were just friends right so I have no reason to care right." she tried to smile, but inside she was falling apart. She had no right to get mad. Besides, it had been her who had only wanted to be friends.

"Haley, you don't look OK Look you don't fool me I know you like him. I know you do, and this is not something that I would want to see if the person I liked was exposed like that" she said.

"Marissa, its OK really" she lied. "were friends, that's it."

"Haley." She turned off the TV " I can call him and tell him not to come if you want"

"No, its OK really Marissa don't worry about me." She said.

XXX

Nathan was on the phone with Clay. He had just pulled up to Haley's apartment complex when Clay had called him to tell him about the TMZ report.

**"What! What do you mean? What the hell? Clay...she...Clay...I know... CLAY! Listen. NOTHING happened. Yeah we danced. SHE kissed me yes, but I pushed her away. I wanted to make sure she got home because she was drunk, her friend didn't even care to take her home. Nothing happened. You can ask her security guard. Shit, you can ask her. I was in her room for maybe 2 minutes. Literally. No. I understand. No I didn't see anyone with their cellphone. There were a lot of people in that VIP room it must have been one of those girls, probably the one with Kevin because she was a bit shady. OK.. OK.. yep. FUCK! OK Clay. Let me know what happens. Thank you"** He hung up the phone and hit the steering wheel.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" he said loudly in the car to himself.

"FUCK!" he was so pissed. He couldn't believe how he could be so careless. He saw the flashes, but he didn't think any of this would blow up in his face especially since nothing happened. He got out of the car and headed to see Haley. _Fuck._ How was he going to explain this. He thought as he walked up the stairs.

XXXX

Haley had told him 5 and it was 5:30. He was late.

"well, lets just eat Marissa, I'm tired of waiting." They went to sit down. Jackie wasn't there, she was at the library studying so it was just them two.

The doorbell rang. Marissa and Haley looked at each other.

"I'll get it" Marissa said and got up.

It was Nathan.  
"Hi Nathan, welcome back! Great game!" she smiled as he hugged her.

"Hey Marissa, thank you." he came in. "Sorry I'm late I was on the phone with Clay, this situation came up" he said.

"oh its OK, we literally just sat down, come join us" Marissa said as she went to sit. She was sitting in front of Haley, so that left the spot next to her open. Thats where Nathan would sit. He noticed that she had a serious face when he went to try to give her a hug.

"Hi Haley. I missed you" he said. She didn't move, so he couldn't really give her a hug. It was awkward.

"Hi" she said. And served herself some food.

"Are you OK Haley" he asked.

"Yep. I'm just super tired" She lied.

"oh, well you wouldn't believe what happened to me this weekend. I just found out because Clay called me yelling but I met this actress..." he started to say. Marissa looked up and looked at Haley to see what her reaction would be.

"yeah, trust me. We heard" Haley said.

"OH, well...its a lie..." he said looking at her noticing she didn't look up from her plate. They were silent for a bit.

"what happened Nathan" Marissa decided to break the silence.

"Oh well, as I was saying.. OK so after the game her publicist comes up and he ..." he began talking and walking them through what happened. Haley sat there and listened but didn't say anything.

"wow, that's crazy. How can paparazzi just make up stories like that that's horrible" Marissa said.

By then Haley didn't really want to eat anymore.

She finally spoke up.

"Well, I didn't your game last night, so I had made you dinner to apologize. Anyway I'm gonna go pick up a book at the library. Marissa, I can clean up later. I'm gonna go before they close." she got up quickly and grabbed her purse and keys. Marissa and Nathan shrugged at each other.

"Haley... can I talk to you" Nathan went up behind her.

"Nathan, I'm gonna be late and the library is gonna close and I really need this book for a report I'm writing, so I'll call you later" she said as she was walking down the stairs.

"Haley, your mad at me I can tell" he said keeping up with her.

"no, Nathan. I'm not I'm just tired I told you. But if you make me miss this book im going to really be mad" She forced a smile.

"OK, let me go with you then" he asked.

"No, its OK Stay. Have seconds. Ill be back soon" she said._ Crap. Her lies weren't working,_ she thought she really wasn't going to go to the library. He grabbed her arm gently and turned her around.

"Haley. Look at me" he said softly. "You believe me right" he searched her eyes. He wanted to know if she believed him.

"Yeah Nathan, I just have to go OK" she lied and looked down.

"Haley. It was a lie. Nothing happened" he said still holding on to her.

"OK Nathan, OK" she didn't know what to believe, but right now she couldn't think she just needed to be alone.

He saw the hurt in her eyes. He decided to give her some time. He knew she didn't believe him. He was upset by this, and wanted to make things right. She had to believe him. She just had to because he had done nothing wrong.

"OK, well I'm gonna go back and help Marissa clean up. I will wait here so we can talk OK" he said.

_Crap_. She thought. "OK, Ill be back soon" she said, as she got into her car and shut the door driving off. She didn't know where she was going yet, she just needed to drive.

XXX

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please tell me if you did or didnt, and or if I should change anything? Sorry if there are typos or grammar issues, I typed it really fast. I added a little tiny twist to the story. Let me know if you liked it. Thank you so far to everyone that has reviewed this story. I really appreciate it. :) I will try to update as soon as I can. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hi everyone. Thank you so much for the reviews that I have received so far. I really appreciate the love :)

I hope you all like this chapter.

XXXX

Nathan went back into Haleys apartment.

"She doesn't believe me" he told Marissa.

"I know Nathan, but just give her time." she shrugged.

"Do you believe me?" he asked her.

"believe that you didn't make out with her? Orrr..."she gave him a funny look.

"I cant believe this. OK, look she kissed me, I tried to pull her off. When I did I tried to take her to her room because she was obviously overly intoxicated and her friend was too busy trying to get laid." he said angrily.

"Look Nathan, I am not the one to be talking to you about this but you know she has been through some things in the past with relationships and its hurt her enough that she doesn't really trust men" she was saying.

"Well, she doesn't talk to me about it. I have tried getting her to tell me things but she wont. The only thing she does tell me is that she only wants to be my friend. I'm confused. If were just friends, then why is she upset by this. Why is she so hurt by it. Its not like I lied to her right? Besides, Mckenna means nothing, and contrary to popular belief I did not have sex with her if that's what you or Haley are wondering." he said, getting a little frustrated.

"I don't know Nathan. Its not my place to talk about what Haley feels because unfortunately she wont tell me either, so I don't know" she said.

"I just, I don't know Marissa I wish she understood how much she means to me. I wish she would trust me enough to know that." They kept talking for a bit, and started watching television. It had been almost 3 hours since Haley had left. By this time Jackie had already come back from the library and told them that the library closed at 5 on Sundays

XXX

Haley didn't answer her phone when Marissa and Nathan kept calling. She just wasn't up for it. She had been driving around, thinking. She had gone to the top of the hill where Nathan had taken her, and she was just thinking about everything. About Nathan, about Peyton's offer. She knew that Spacers was open so then she also decided that she would go have a drink. It had already been 3 hours since she had left her house. She got a message from Marissa, but she didn't answer her back.

**M: Haley, I know you aren't at the library because Jackie came home and the library was already closed by the time you left. Where are u? Are u OK? Your not answering my calls.**

She came into the bar, and she started talking to Will the bartender.

"Hey Will, how are you?" she asked.

"Haley, so good to see you ! You haven't been in for about 2 weeks!" he told her.

"Yeah, I know I have been really busy you know with school." she was telling him.

"Yeah, I bet. So what can I get you to drink tonight" he asked her.

"well, I think I need some wine. Some moscato please" she forced a smile.

"OK, coming right up." He told her.  
She sat there thinking about what she was going to do when someone sat right next to her.

"Haley" Jason asked?

She turned to see who it was. It was Jason! The Jason she met when they went to that club about a month ago.

"Oh, hey Jason! How are you?" She asked him

"I'm good. Just decided I need a drink, came in here and saw you" he chuckled.

"yeah I feel ya" she showed him her moscato and smiled.

"Mind if I join ya?" he asked her.

"Nope not at all" she said.

"By the way Haley, I was a little disappointed with you?" he said.

"What why" she was confused.

"because...i gave you my number and you never once tried to contact me" he said sarcastically.

"Ohhh.. I'm so sorry Jason. I have been busy with school.. and" he cut her off

"its OK Haley, I'm just kidding." he said.

"Wait a minute, you had my number too and you never contacted me" she scoffed.

"yea about that..." he chuckled. "Well truthfully, I wanted you to make the first move. I didn't want to seem needy" he laughed.

"oh" she laughed. "I usually don't make the first moves. Whoops. I'm horrible with that" she said.

"its OK, I'm glad I got to see you tonight though" he said.

Haley was thinking to herself how good looking he was. He was tan, he had brown hair and big brown eyes. She remembered she thought he was handsome last time she met him. He was really nice too. They kept talking for a bit while sipping on drinks. He was telling her about him. He worked for Boeing, he was an engineer. He had graduated from UW last year. He also told her about his ex girlfriend and how he had caught her cheating. Haley also started to tell him about Peyton and how she wanted to help her record a CD.

"well, why don't you do it Haley? I heard you sing before and you are awesome at it. I would buy your CD if you made one" he smiled.

"Really? I don't know. I guess I'm just scared" she was saying.

"Look , throughout life I have learned that you just have to take risks. Take opportunities and Haley, this is a great opportunity. Not many people are lucky enough to have that." he told her.

"yeah, I know I suppose you're right. I mean, I been thinking that my last class. If I had to I could do it online and then I would still graduate and be able to participate in the commencement ceremony during the summer when they take place." she was saying.

"yeah, that's great idea. I took a couple online courses and they were pretty good" he was saying.

"you know what. Thank you. Thank you for your input. I think I'm going to do it. I mean I love music right, and I have nothing really holding me down so yes, I think I'm gonna go for it" she smiled.

She suddenly took out her phone and text Peyton

**H: I'm in Peyt. I want to record a song for your label. I want to b a part of your label.**

She immediately responded.

**P: Great! Thats awesome im so happy. I will call you tomorrow with the details OK?**

**H: OK. Bye!**

"OK, its done. I'm in" she told Jason.

"yes! Thats great" he took a napkin and placed it in front of her. "Hey Will do you have a pen?" he asked the bartender. "here" he handed her a pen.

"Whats this for" she laughed.

"I want your autograph Haley James because when I'm old and your super famous, I can tell my grand kids that I was the first person to ever have your autograph" he smiled.

"Oh geeze." She laughed. "I'm not gonna be famous. I just love to sing" she said.

"Can I please have your autograph Haley James." he pretended to make a sad face.

"Oh, OK fine! I suppose. But it will cost ya" She said.

"oh really...?" he said. "Fine, Will another Moscato for this rock star please"

She giggled. "Thats like my 5th glass. I wasn't even planning on drinking tonight. Besides, I gotta get home somehow." she laughed.

"Dont worry, we will call cabs if we have too" he said.

They continued talking for a bit. It was already midnight. She liked talking to him. He seemed like a good guy. They were both too drunk to drive. Haley did not plan on drinking that much, but it happened. Jason called a cab for them to share. He had the cab take Haley first. He told the cab driver to wait for him while he took her to her door.

She was fumbling with the keys. They were both laughing because she couldn't figure out which key was the right one.

Nathan was still at Haley's. He was waiting for her. Marissa was up too they were both watching TV

They heard the door handle jiggling, then they heard two people laughing.

"Is that Haley?" Marissa asked, kinda worried because she also heard a man's laugh and didn't know if it was Haley or not.

"I don't know, I'll check. Stay here" Nathan said getting up to unlock the door to see who it was. He opened the door slowly.

Haley and Jason were still giggling when they heard the door open. Haley froze. She met Nathan's eyes. She saw the hurt and confusion in his eyes when he looked from her to Jason, and then back to her. She turned to Jason and gave him a hug goodbye.

"Thanks Jason, for everything. Ill call you later OK" She said sincerely to him, because she had enjoyed spending time with him.

"Alright Haley. Have a goodnight." He smiled at Nathan and started walking down the steps.

Nathan was still standing at the door, he couldn't move. What was going on. This was that one dude that he had thought was Haley's boyfriend last time. Was she with him this whole time. Is that why she hadn't answered his calls or Marissa's. He was super jealous and frustrated that he didn't know what to say.

"So, are you going to let me into my own home?" Haley rolled her eyes at him as she tried to get past him.

"have you been drinking" he asked her since he got a whiff of wine on her breath as she talked.

"Whats it to you if I drink or not, I'm a big girl. I can do what I want" she said as she started walking to her room.

"Haley we were worried about you are you OK?" Marissa asked.

"yes, I am sorry for worrying you. I was just out. With Jason" she said " But im tired so I'm gonna go to bed OK, goodnight" She said walking into her room.

Nathan followed her and stopped at her door stopping it before it could close on his face.

"Haley, can we talk please" he asked her.

"I'm super tired Nathan. Maybe some other time." she suggested.

"Haley, Ive been waiting like 5 hours to talk to you. Can you at least give me a chance to explain to you.." he started to say before she cut him off.

"So Nathan. Go home I didn't asked you to stay" she said.

_Why was she being like this?_ Nathan was thinking.

"Listen, I just want to explain.." she cut him off again.

"What Nathan? What do you want to explain huh? I really don't care Nathan. I Dont care who you date, I don't care who you have sex with. I don't care because its your life. Not mine. So you do what you have to do and Ill do what I have to do." she said as she started walking over to her dresser where she set her purse down. (_She instantly regretted what she said. She didn't recognize herself. She was just so angry with him_).

Nathan was shocked. He couldn't believe it. He closed the door behind him as he walked over to her.

"Haley. You act like you don't care, but I know you do. I know you don't believe me, but everything I told you that happened with Mckenna is exactly what happened. She kissed me, yeah I danced with her but it was just dancing. When she kissed me I pulled her away. I was trying to be a good person Haley I was trying to help her out because obviously no one else was interested in helping her." he was telling her.

"But I'm sure you jumped at the chance to take her back to your hotel right" she said between gritted teeth.

"Haley, we were both staying in the same place" he said.

"how convenient" she scoffed.

"nothing happened Haley. How many times do you want me to tell you that nothing, absolutely nothing happened." he was saying.

"Its OK Nathan, I really don't care" she was lying.

"OK, whatever what do you want to know. Ask me anything. Do you want to know if she gave me a blow job? Huh? Because no I didn't let her. Do you want to know if I kissed her back? No because I didn't Do you want to know if we had sex? Because no, we didn't Hales. I haven't had sex with anyone in a long time and I haven't felt like having sex with anyone since I met you " he got closer to her.

"Nathan. I really don't want to know about your sex life. OK. And im not going to have sex with you." she moved away.

"I'm not asking you to Haley. I just want you to know that there is no other person I think about that isn't you. Your in my mind all day Haley. You are the first thing I think about when I wake up and you are the last thing I think about before I go to sleep. I'm falling in love with you Haley" he got closer to her and knelt beside her as she sat on the bed. He held her hands. "I'm in love with you Haley. Cant you see that?" he said with a sad look in his eyes.

Haley stared into those blue eyes. She wished she could tell him she loved him too but she was scared. She was scared of getting hurt and right now, she didn't know whether to believe him or not. All she knew how to do was to push him away.

"Nathan. Please go" she closed her eyes fighting back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Fine Haley" he said as he got back up. "you know what. Fine. If its because of that guy that brought you home, I can take a hint. You obviously are pushing me away, and letting him into your heart. So, I hope your happy Haley. I hope this is what you want." With that he got out of her room, slammed her bedroom door, and then slammed the front door. He drove home sad, hurt, betrayed, confused.

Haley couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She lay down in her bad and cried herself to sleep.

XXXX

Nathan was irate. He couldnt believe that Haley was choosing not to believe anything. Had he not made it clear. Did she not understand that he has changed. He could tell that she was jealous so why didnt she tell him anything when he told her he loved her? Why was it so hard for her to believe that he was falling in love with her? If she wanted space. He would give it to her. He decided he no longer was going to call her or visit anymore. He was going to wait for her to realize that he indeed was telling the truth.

The next day he was watching tv, and he saw TMZ. They were following Mckenna.

Tmz guy: Mckenna, so where did you leave Nathan tonight huh?

Mckenna: No comment.

Tmz guy: its true then, you and him are a couple right

Mckenna: (stayed quiet and kept on walking)

Tmz guy: I honestly think that these two are dating, but none of them admit it. They are a hot couple.

Nathan turned off the TV.

He called Clay and asked him to find Mckenna's phone number for him. He needed to talk to her and ask her to come clean with what really happened that night.

XXXX

**Phone Call**

**Peyton: Ok Haley, everything is set. When is the soonest you can come to Tree Hill. **

**Haley: well I can come this weekend. I can probably go Friday and come back Tuesday. Im pretty caught up in all my classes. **

**Peyton: oh ok, awesome. I will wait for you here then so we can record this song. Its perfect for you. **

**Haley: Great see you then!**

Haley wanted to get away from Seattle for a little while so she wanted to do this as soon as she could. This is why she chose this weekend to go and record her song. She was nervous and excited all at the same time.

It had been two days since she had heard from Nathan, which was ok with her because she didn't want to face him. It was weird because he usually came by everyday. She understood he was mad though so she didn't question his motives and decided that he probably wanted time alone.

XXXX

Ok, I know that Haley is being a bit weird. But I wanted to add a little drama. What do you guys think? Please comment and let me know alright =) thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hey guys, this might be my last update for a little bit. I got a new job for the summer, and It requires I stay elsewhere. I will probably take my computer but don't know how much time I will have to add on to the story. Hopefully I have lots of time heheh. (crossing fingers). PS. I cant stop watching Naley scenes on Netflix. Lol, does anyone else suffer from that? LOL. Ok hope you guys like this chapter :) Its probably going to be short, because I don't have much time tonight to work on it. Oh and thanks for the reviews. I know Haley has been being a little annoying, but I needed to add a little drama... hahah. Dont worry. There is some Naley in this chapter.

XXXX

Side note:

Haley had just come back from Tree Hill where she signed her contract and recorded her first song for Red Bedroom Records. Peyton became her manager. Nathan had just come back from one of his games. The next game he would have would be in Seattle. They were both not talking to each other, and it had been almost 2 weeks. Jason and Haley would text periodically but that was it.

….

"Well what are you ladies doing tonight", Marissa asked Jackie and Haley on Saturday morning of the Seattle home game.

"Nothing" they both answered.

"Well, great! Thats awesome because I happen to have two extra tickets to tonights home opener versus the Portland Trailblazers." she smiled.

"Im in" Jackie said.

"I don't know if I should go..." Haley said.

"Oh come on, it will be fun" Marissa pleaded.

"fineeee" Haley smiled. "But I dont have any gear?" she shrugged.

"Its ok, I got an extra shirt you can borrow" she said.

"Ok ok, I need to get some reading done then if Im going out tonight!" Haley said as she got up to go to her room.

Haley had thought a lot about what had happened. She also had talked to Peyton about the situation when she was in Tree Hill. She hadnt talked to Lucas about it because she just thought it would be weird to talk to him about his brother. She finally started to realize that maybe she was wrong, and that maybe there was a chance that Nathan was being truthful. He had been so nice, and friendly and just an awesome person to hang out with and she was acting like a jealous girlfriend even thought she wasnt his girlfriend to begin with. She felt like she had blown things with him, so she didnt know how to approach him to talk to him about it. He had been busy with his games and she just did not want to bother him at all. She figured if she went to the game, maybe she would get a chance to see him and finally muster up the courage to talk to him about the whole ordeal and apologize for acting like a teenager.

XXXX

Nathan had not talked to Haley in almost two weeks. He was pretty hurt that she didnt believe him, and he knew that she didnt want to talk to him. He had been focusing on his games, and trying to take the whole Mckenna thing out of his mind. He was so mad at her because when he had called her to ask her why she kept making it seem like they were together, she turned it around to trying to make him feel sorry for her. She had said if she came out with saying they werent together that she was just going to look like a slut. Nathan got annoyed, and thankfully that stupid rumor was being forgotten by other celebrity rumors. Tonight he was going to focus on his home opening game. He was excited, he loved to play in front of his home crowd. He had made it to the Key Arena early, and was warming up in the weight room.

…

The game was exciting, Seattle won the game by 21 points. The crown was ecstatic. So far in the season the Sonics were undefeated. The team made their way back to the lockers.

Nathan got a text from Marissa.

**Marissa: Nathan, great game. Can we come congratulate you? This security guard is being an ass and wont let us through. ha. He called us groupies can u believe that?**

**Nathan: LoL, hold up. Wait..whose us, is Haley with u?**

**Marissa: yeah**

**Nathan:ok, im sending clay ur way.**

"done! Girls were in, Clay is coming to get us" she told Haley and Jackie.

"I hope he hurries because Im getting crazy stares here" she laughed.

A few minutes passed and Clay came down the Hall.

"Hey ladies, come on" he said as he told the security guard "Their with me".

"HA!" They all told the guard as they passed him by. Clay walked them down the Hall where sometimes the families would go to wait for their fathers, brothers, boyfriends etc. since they couldnt go into the locker rooms. The waiting room was actually pretty cool. It had couches, tvs, food.

"Wow, we should have watched the game from here" Jackie said as she went to go get some food.

They all laughed. Haley and Marissa decided to sit and started talking to one of the players' wife. After about 10 minutes Nathan finally came in .

"Hey ladies" he went to hug Marissa, then Jackie then he got to Haley and he gave her an awkward side hug because he didnt know if it was ok to hug her or not.

"Congrats, it was a great game" Jackie told him.

"Thank you! It was a great home crowd. Thank you all for coming." he smiled.

"Well, we just wanted to say hi but maybe we will head back home now" Marissa said.

"Ok cool, but um some of the guys are gonna be at a party downtown at Carlos' house...if you ladies want to come, you can ride with me?" He told them

"Ohhh that sounds like fun" Jackie said. "Im in"

"Me too, but where will I leave my car" Marissa asked.

"Oh, well how bout you drive home then I will just pick you ladies up on my way. I gotta go talk to coach real quick anyway before I leave. So is that plan? Pick u ladies up in say 45 minutes?" he asked.

"Ok, cool. We will see you there. Lets go ladies" Traffic had started to die down from the game so they made it home in about 20 minutes. They had a chance to go change into different clothes. Haley came out wearing some jeans and a black halter top. She added a bit of color on her eyelids. She opted to wear her hair down. She came out as Marissa came out.

"Are you going Haley?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah I figured I might as well, besides I need to talk to Nathan" She shrugged.

"Ok, good." Marissa smiled. "Its about time" Just then Marissa got a text from Nathan telling her that he was here. "JACKIE! Lets go!" She yelled.

They all walked out Jackie and Marissa in front. Marissa whispered something to Jackie, and when they got to Nathan's car they both went to sit in the back, leaving the front seat for Haley. She opened the door and made eye contact with Nathan. She smiled at him "Hey"

"Hey Hales. I didnt think you were coming" he said.

"Well, Seattle won we gotta celebrate right" She smiled.

"Yeah, your right. And celebrate we shall. Are you ladies ready? Oh and by the way you all look beautiful" he said.

"Thank you!" they all said in unison and laughed, before he blasted his hip hop through the speakers.

XXX

They all walked in together into Carlos' house. They had just made it into the door when Mckenna spotted Nathan.

"Nathan!" she said waving at him as she got closer to them. She went in for a hug.

Nathan was clearly annoyed. He couldnt believe she was here.

"What are you doing here Mckenna?" He asked.

"Carlos invited me and Vanessa so we came, I couldnt pass off celebrating my favorite team's victory" she said. She then looked at the 3 girls and eyed them up and down.

"So you turn ME down, but you come in with 3 groupies" she asked. Marissa, Jackie and Haley couldnt believe how rude she was. "who are you calling a groupie" Jackie said.

"Mckenna, watch it. These are my friends" Nathan interrupted before anything happened. "These are people I actually care about so if you will excuse us, we are going to go away now" he said, motioning them to follow him.

"What the heck Nathan, nobody leaves Mckenna Montgomery alone" she said as she started to follow them.

Haley stopped in her tracks. She turned around to face Mckenna.

"you know, if I were you I would stop following him around like a sad little puppy" She said, kinda chuckling.

"who the fuck are you? Groupie number 1? I can go after whoever I want ok little girl" she scoffed.

"Excuse me, Im not a little girl. Im more of a woman than you will ever be" she laughed.

"you are not a woman, look at how your dressed no one will ever find you attractive, on the other hand men fall at my feet. Everyone wants to be me. And sorry little girl Im sure your after Nathan and all, but trust me he is going to be mine" at this Haley let out a laugh.

"you wish". She said.

"you know what I dont even know why Im talking to you. You are nothing. Your pathetic..." at this Haley got annoyed and turned around.

"Dont walk away from me girl" she said and grabbed Haleys hair pulling on it hard.

"Oh, you shouldnt have done that" Haley turned around and back hand slapped her. (Nathan, Jackie and Marissa had finally realized that Haley wasnt with them so they went back to see where she was).

In turn Mckenna slapped Haley back and Haley pretty much grabbed her by the hair. She suddenly felt someone grab her from behind and tried to pull her away at the same time someone pulled Mckenna away. Before she got away she kicked her. She was so mad. She didnt even know why she was fighting with her. I guess it was her built up frustration with this girl and what she had done to Nathan. To Haley it was obvious now that this girl was just trying to start rumors, and I guess that really annoyed Haley. Especially since she was trying to mend things with Nathan and this girl was attempting to get in her way. She finally remembered that someone was carrying her.

"Haley, calm down" Nathan said as he was walking out the door while still carrying her as he held her by her stomach from behind.

"What! Im calm, I can walk put me down please" she said out of breath. Marissa and Jackie were following behind.

"Marissa, Jackie. Go back inside. I need to talk to Haley alone please. She will be fine." he said as he put her down.

She fixed her hair and her shirt. "Its ok girls, go have fun. Sorry" she told them.

"Ok, let us know if you need anything ok" Marissa said as she and Jackie went back inside to the house.

"lets go in the car" he said grabbing her hand and leading her to his car.

When they were inside. Haley was the first to speak up.

"Im sorry" she sighed.

"for what" he asked.

"for embarrassing you in front of your friends" she said.

"Haley you didnt embarrass me. What happened? Why were you fighting? One minute were walking to find beer and the next Im pulling you off of Mckenna" he said. He suddenly burst out laughing.  
"What was that Hales" he shook his head.

"I dunno, she was following you around and I was annoyed and I guess I was kinda jealous" she said.

"Jealous of Mckenna?" he asked.

"yeah, well more like annoyed because here I am trying to mend things with you and I saw my opportunity fading away" she sighed.

"Wait..mend things, what do you mean Haley?" he asked

"Nathan, look. I was wrong ok. It took me a little bit but I realize that your famous and people are always going to want to play you wrong. I see now that she was probably the one trying to seduce you and Im sorry I didnt believe you at first. I guess I was hurt because I realized that I was falling for you Nathan." he was quiet taking it all in.

"you know these 2 weeks that we hadnt talked to each other were torture for me. I missed you so much. I was used to seeing you and talking to you everyday and then suddenly my pride was too big and I let that go " she said sadly. "Can you say something. Anything"

"I love you" he said. She turned to look at him and she caught his blue eyes staring back at her. He looked sincere when he said it. She knew he meant it.

"I love you Haley, and Ive missed you so much too. I was sad, mad confused that you hadnt believed me so I wanted to give you time. It was hard for me too. I couldnt stop thinking about you and missing you and..." he got interrupted by Haley reaching over and grabbing his face and kissing him. She grabbed on to his hair. She was on her knees on her seat so she could reach him. They were kissing passionately, hungry for each others kisses. He put his arms around her body pulling her closer.

Nathan had never felt like this before when kissing someone. This made him want to kiss her more so his kissing got deeper and more passionate. He put hand behind her hair tugging at it softy. He moved his lips from hers and then started to kiss her neck. Haley let out a soft moan. She grabbed his face again and brought her lips to his. She wanted this moment to go on forever. His hands touching her skin was sending tingles up her spine. She had to stop it before it got to far, even though she was enjoying it.

"I been waiting so long for you to do that" he said breathing heavily.

"me too Nathan. Me too." she let out a sigh. "well, um how bout we go back to the party?" she asked.

"ok, are you sure you want to I mean we could just hang out here or maybe go back to my place?" he asked.

She smiled. "lets go inside, come on" she said getting out of the car. She waited for him to come near her she fixed her her and put her arms around one of his and they walked into the house.

XXX

_**Well what did you guys think? Let me know please and thank you! Sorry for all the mistakes. I didnt do spellcheck because I am in a hurry to go to sleep! I wake up at 5 tomorrow and its already 11 ahhh! **_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hi guys. Thanks for the positive comments that you have all given to me! I really appreciate it. Here is the latest update! I Know it took me forever! But my new job has been crazy and I have been putting in lots of overtime. I also havent had too much access to a computer. I promise I will try to update sooner. Also, this is a really short chapter because in my absence I have also hit a writer's block. Would anyone be willing to co-write with me :) Maybe help me out! That might be cool!:D Let me know if you are interestd ! . Anyway, here it is yay! And sorry for all the mistakes. Hope you like it.

XXXX

Haley and Nathan walked into the party arm in arm. They both had the biggest smiles upon their face. At that exact moment they were both stoked that something had finally happened between them.

"you want to go get a drink?" Nathan asked her as they walked past everyone.

"yeah, for sure" she said as he walked her over. They walked over to the built in bar Carlos had and they requested some drinks.

"Im really, really glad you decided to come to the party Haley." he smiled, bending his head down to give her a soft kiss on the lips.

"mmm...me too" she said sighing and giving Nathan a big smile.

"Woah, whats this?" Mckenna walked up to them.

"Mckenna, leave it alone" Nathan asked.

Haley just rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Nathan, please tell me shes not your girlfriend?" Mckenna said angrily.

"you need to go Mckenna, or just leave us alone for that matter" Nathan said.

" Nathan! I thought what we had was special?" she pouted.

"I hardly think chasing him around with a sad dog face will constitute as special" Haley scoffed.

"Woah, did you just call me a dog.." she said approaching Haley. Nathan got in between her and Haley before Mckenna could do anything.  
"you need to chill. Haley is my girlfriend, and you just need to go" he was trying not to shout.

"You know what Nathan, its not even worth it. How bout we just go home, Im sure its much funner at home anyway" Haley said from behind him.

"You just need to shut up girl" Mckenna said trying to reach over Haley.

"Shut up Mckenna! Haley you're right. Lets go. Too much drama here" he said, turning around and putting his arm around Haley.

Mckenna tried to grab on to him but he saw Carlos and said "Carlos man, get your girl. Shes something else man"

"Ok Nate, sorry" Carlos said as he held Mckenna back.

They finally got away and saw Marissa and Jackie. They were both chatting with a couple of guys. Haley asked if they wanted to go home, but they both wanted to stay a little bit longer. Haley and Nathan agreed and decided to go back to his house. They were going to watch a movie on his big screen TV.

"what do you want to watch?" he asked her when they finally sat down.

"hmm I dont know. Whatever is cool!" she smiled. She was getting a little nervous, mostly because she knew that sooner or later she would have to have the virginity talk with Nathan.

"Well, if you don't want to watch a movie, we can just.." he trailed off as he lowered his face to hers and began kissing her gently. He put one arm around her and he was running his other hand through her hair. He started to kiss her more passionately, and she wasn't moving away. She couldn't resits his kisses. Haley ran her hands through his hair.

She couldn't resist him. She kept getting deeper and deeper into the kiss. She realized that things were getting a little more heavy when he started to rub his hand up her thigh. When he did this she immediately started to pull away slowly.

"Whats wrong Hales?" Nathan asked groaning because he was enjoying their makeout session.

"nothing, I just want to cuddle and watch a movie together is that OK?" she smile up at him.

"Yea.." he said trying to catch his breath. She got up to find a DVD. She found the movie "Spaceballs" from Mel Brooks. "Lets watch this!" She said. "I love it its so funny." she giggled and went to sit by Nathan. She leaned into his chest resting her head on top of it. Nathan was quiet for a bit. He suddenly spoke up. "Did...did I do something wrong Hales?" he asked her. "No Nathan, of course not. Cant we just cuddle. I love to cuddle! Dont you?"

"Well, I suppose." he smirked. "But I like other things too" he said kissing the top of her head.

"Im sure you do, Nathan" she laughed. "Lets just watch this movie, OK" she asked.

"Alright" he answered.

They watched about half the movie and they were both so tired that they both fell asleep on the couch. They were still in the position they started with, which was with Haley's head on Nathan's chest.

XXX

3 AM...

Nathan woke up and looked at his cellphone, it was about 3 AM. The TV had gone into standby because the movie that they were watching was now over. He looked down at Haley. He was so relieved that she was really there because he thought he was dreaming when she finally kissed him. She looked so peaceful sleeping in his arms. He moved her a little bit with his arm.

"Haley" he whispered. "Lets go to bed come on" he kept trying to wake her so they could go to sleep in his room.

Finally she started to stir a little bit. "hmmm?" she asked.

"Lets go to bed, come on" he told her trying to get her up.

"What.." she was rubbing her eyes. "What time is it? I gotta start heading home" she said groggily.

"Just stay here, I have plenty of room. Besides, its 3 AM and you're still half asleep." he added.

"cant we just stay here then. On the couch? I like this..." she said mumbling.

"nonsense, I have a huge comfy bed" he told her.

"Nathan... I cant. I mean...I just..." she started saying.

"Whats wrong? Were just going to sleep on my bed. We dont have to do anything, if thats what your worried about. All I want to do is go to sleep, and we can still cuddle on the bed just the same" he stated.

She thought about it for abit. "Ok, but only if were just going to sleep" she told him.

"Scouts honor!" He said smiling and kissing her on the forhead. He grabbed her hand and led her to his bedroom where they soon fell asleep.

Haley woke up. She opened her eyes and noticed that she was not in her room. She realized soon that she was in Nathan's and she also reaized that she had never actually been into his room. She looked around the room but Nathan was no where to be found. She walked out of the room and she could smell bacon, and syrup. She smiled because as soon as she neared the kitchen, she saw Nathan cooking some breakfast. Nathan noticed her.

"Goodmorning Hales, I made you some breakfast" He said with a huge smile on his face.

"Goodmorning. Thank you" She went over and gave him a quick kiss. "You shouldnt have" she smiled.

"But I wanted too" he responded.

She smiled and gave him another kiss, "Thank you".

He then served her some food, and then soon joined her.

"How did you sleep?" Nathan asked her.

"Great, your bed is really comfy" she smiled.

"Oh yeah, well your welcome to stay here you know...whenever you would like" he winked at her.

"Um, thank you" she said nervously. "But you do know I have my own bed, my own bedroom..." she started to say.

"Well, maybe we can try your bedroom next? I havent actually tried your bed and its only fair I try yours" he smirked.

"yeah, ummm yeah I suppose" she said hesitently.

"Whats wrong Hales?" He asked

"Nothing, why? Why are you asking?" She looked up quickly at him.

"I dunno, you seem nervous... and anytime I mention my room or yours you get a little... I dunno..weird?"

"OH um... no nothing, Im just thinking about how messy my room is" she giggled nervously.

"Is it me? Is it that you dont want to be here or something... that you dont want to be with me?" he asked.

"no, no listen Nathan...honestly its not you its really just me" she said pushing her food around, suddenly not hungry.

"Ok, whats that supposed to mean? Your breaking up with me after only one night?" he wrinkled his forhead.

"No Nathan, Im not breaking up with you...I just, I ..."

"Are you with someone else? Do you love someone else?"

"of course not Nathan, Im not inlove with anyone else I just..."

"Just what Haley" he was getting annoyed.

"I...ughh this is hard for me ok. And its weird talking over food about this... but..."

Nathan was looking at her.

"I ...Ive never slept with anyone before" she said biting her lip.

"Oh, wait what youve never stayed at anyones house before?" He said confused.

"No Nathan, Ive never slept with anyone like, Ive never had sex with anyone" she said looking down at her plate.

"Oh, OH! Haley, why...why are or were scared to tell me?"

"Cuz no one wants to date the virgin, Nathan come on"

"Haley I dont think anything different about you..."

"You know if you dont want to date me anymore its ok"she said cleaning up her plate.

"Hales, why would you think that" he asked.

"I dont know because guys get turned off by that" she said.

"Im not other guys Hales" he said going up to her and putting his arms around her from behind.

"Nathan, thats sweet but I feel like maybe you will change your mind... I dont know" They went to sit on the couch.

"Haley, Im in love with you and I want to be with you Im not going to change my mind" he said.

Haley started to tell him about the others and especially about Isaac and what had happened. She had never told any other guy she was dating about other guys, but she trusted Nathan enough to confide in him. He listened attentively as she told him.


End file.
